Chocolate Snackoos
by Immoroita
Summary: Ema didn't think there was anyone she hated more than that glimmerous fop, Klavier Gavin. klavierema, one-shot.


**Author's Note: **I'm in the process of playing case 3 of Ace Attorney, and when Ema and Klavier interacted during the trial, my first thought was: _that's a lot of chemistry I see. _Thus, this idea for this fic was born. And I believe they would make an excellent couple, with Klavier constantly pissing Ema off and Ema constantly in a very bad mood.

No spoilers, please, that go past the third case!

**Pairing(s): **Klavier Gavin/Ema Skye

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Ema didn't think there was anyone she hated more than that glimmerous fop, Klavier Gavin. klavierema, one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ace Attorney, because if I did, believe me, all of my Ace Attorney OTPs would surely come true.

**Chocolate Snackoos**

Ema Skye slammed the door to her car, a shiver running up her spine as she crossed the parking lot of the Prosecutor's Office. Over there, in the corner – there was the parking spot where her sister had been spotted sticking a knife into the body of Bruce Goodman. Angel Starr wasn't there selling boxed lunches any more, much to Ema's grim satisfaction.

If there was anywhere else Ema could be, she'd rather be there than this damned Prosecutor's Office. However, urgent business involving evidence and key eye-witnesses for the upcoming trial called on her to bring the news to the prosecutor for the new case that they were working on.

In the world, Ema didn't think there was anyone she hated more than that glimmerous fop, Klavier Gavin. Except perhaps Damon Gant. And maybe Angel Starr. But other than them, Klavier was at the top of her 'most hated' list. How he could just flip his blonde hair in that arrogant way and have everyone (mainly those of the female race) bowing to his whims.

That didn't work on Ema, though. Once he'd asked her to fetch him a cup of water from the water cooler. Instead of water, he'd gotten a sound slap to the face.

In fact, if Ema wasn't a detective, she would never have wanted anything to do with him. However, as it was, she often found herself having to work with the arrogant bastard, her being in charge of the initial investigation. _Honestly, if I'd passed my forensics test, I wouldn't have to be here right now. I could be with the forensics team, dusting for fingerprints, making molds for footprints, spraying with luminol for bloodstains... that's the life._

Science _was _her life. She still remembered how utterly pissed off she'd been when the results had come back. A short, frank letter from the person in charge of the forensics department, saying how she had demonstrated remarkable enthusiasm for the delicate practice of forensics, but not much proficiency.

Proficiency! Pah! Ema _loved _science; surely that was all that mattered? As a result of her anger, her neighbors had witnessed the rather disconcerting sight of three buckets of broken glass being carted out of her apartment and deposited in some far-off place that none were anxious to find out about.

Now, Ema stepped into the elevator and stabbed at the button to Klavier's floor with such venom that it was almost as though the little plastic button itself had done her a personal insult. Oh, she _loathed _going to see that glimmerous fop!

She clutched the court record files tightly in her hand and putting the other hand protectively on her bag filled with test tubes, scientific investigation kits and, of course, her precious, precious Jumbo Pack of Chocolate Snackoos (she wasn't quite at the level where she had to live on a diet of very cheap foods – say, instant noodles, but then again, Ema didn't know anyone whose salary was _that _low).

The elevator made a _ding _sound that was, at that moment, the most ominous thing Ema had ever heard in her short life. She'd arrived at the dreaded floor; determination to get a raise forced the brunette to propel herself across the room and into the door. Slamming the door furiously behind her, she declared loudly: "Klavier Gavin!"

The blonde rock god – or prosecutor, if you would – pushed some paper carelessly to the side of his desk, swiveled around in his swivel chair and smiled with that charming smile of his when he saw who it was. "Ah, Fräulein Detective," he greeted, standing up and flicking his hair away from his eye in an unconscious movement that didn't seem to require any effort whatsoever. Again, Ema was sick of his ability to be so arrogant without even knowing it.

"What news do you have for me?" Klavier continued, walking forward to meet her until he was right in front of the detective. Resisting the urge to vomit (all over him, preferably) and go back a few paces, Ema declared louder than need be: "I have some evidence that we found at the crime scene. The – um, forensics team found some fingerprints on the murder weapon. The fingerprints belonged to the defendant."

She proceeded to explain each and every one of the items on the list in great detail, despite the descriptions all already being on the sheet. Ema found that talking a lot calmed her down, but she was not blind to the fact that the German prosecutor opposite her was watching her with a very amused expression in his eyes.

When Ema finally finished her long spiel of descriptions, Klavier nodded as though this was all news to him (although he'd probably read the entire court record file already). "Good, good," he remarked. "And I suppose this _'forensics team' _consisted of one person?"

Ema flushed bright red, to the roots of her hair, and couldn't help but spit out defensively: "I was the first one on the scene, and I just _happened _to have a forensics kit on hand. Don't blame me for wanting to get things done quickly!" In her agitation, she pulled out her Jumbo Pack of Chocolate Snackoos and began to munch quickly, pretending each one had Klavier Gavin's smug face on it, as she always did.

Klavier tilted his head to the side and smirked at her. "You just love your Snackoos, don't you?"

"You bet I... MUNCH MUNCH... love them, you... MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH... glimmerous... MUNCH MUNCH... fop... MUNCH..." Ema mumbled through her vigorous chewing. The blonde prosecutor's smirk grew wider. "Could I have one?"

"_NO," _was Ema's fierce reply, and she clutched the bag tighter as though to highlight her point.

"What if I told you I could get you into the forensics department?"

Ema's munching stopped immediately, and her jaw dropped. Speechless for once, she stared at the smirking man opposite her.

"Well, I do have a lot of influence in the police force," Klavier said seriously, reaching out to brush a crumb from her shoulder. Much to his eternal surprise, the hit that he received did not ache as much as the ones she usually gave.

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "Why, Mister Prosecutor," she said slowly. "Are you bribing me? Just to get a Snackoo?"

"No," Klavier said, and shrugged. "I am simply doing a pretty girl a favor. I have a policy: if you do a pretty girl a favor, you'll have good luck for the rest of the day. Maybe I'll talk to the chief of the forensics department someday." Quick as lightning, he lashed out and grabbed the Chocolate Snackoo that Ema's hand was clutching tightly.

And then, as he popped it into his mouth, he knew by the hit that he received – or lack thereof – that this could be the start of an actual friendship.

Or, at least he thought that until he made the mistake of remarking: "Look! Luck is shining upon my path already!"

Unfortunately for him, Ema threw very hard punches, and it wasn't Klavier's desire to have the wind knocked out of him several times in a row.

**FIN.**


End file.
